knightsofzodiakosfandomcom-20200213-history
Mulan
Overview Full Name: ﻿Fa Mulan Alias: Mulan, Mu Mu (by most of the knights), Laanny (by Punz), Lans (by family members), Grasshopper (by Omar) Age: 19 years old Family: Fa Zhou (Father), Fa Li (Deceased Mother), Fa Ming (Deceased Great-Grandmother), Hua Mei (Cousin) Goddess: Dali Relationship Status: Single Biography Born on a farm, Mulan grew up around animals – mainly chickens – and has been raised, for the majority of her life, by her father, Zhou, due to her mother’s death. Mulan’s special ability is that, when a person is within three months of their death, she has a vivid vision of exactly how that person will come to the end his or her life. This physic-like gift – or curse, whichever you prefer to call it – started when she was at the tender age of five when her Great-Grandmother died. Ever since then, she’s being having more and more detailed visions of people’s deaths, including her mother’s, who died when Mulan was only eight. At the age of fifteen, she and her father were tending to the chickens when a soldier arrived on the farm to deliver a message. His name was Shang. Mulan greeted him after the message (which was a warning to residents about the aged tensions of two tribes increasing) was given to Zhou. Shang and Mulan quickly picked up a conversation, though the two had very differing personalities; while Mulan was curious and supportive, Shang was far more strict and serious. Nevertheless, the two became friends and would often meet up with one another either at the farm of in the town where Shang lived. Half a year went by of the friendship, and Shang started to teach her some fighting skills. It started off as a joke, but the lessons did become more serious over time. All the time, both of them were developing feelings for one another. They only admitted their feelings by the end of their first year of knowing one another, and this was, surprisingly, triggered by Shang confessing to Mulan rather than vice-versa. The lessons that he taught Mulan carried on for three years, as well as their relationship. After his promotion to being a General, Shang proposed to Mulan. However, four months before their wedding, Mulan told Shang about her visions, which he did not react to well. Deeming her as a demon, Shang left her. He set out to fight in a new war between two major powers in China, and, just before he departed, Mulan had a vision of his death in a battle. She was far too afraid to tell Shang of what she had seen, yet longed for a way to help him. That is when Dali appeared and offered her a deal. If Mulan joined the war and fought on Dali’s side, the goddess would stop the war, saving Shang. This deal, however, didn’t go according to plan… Fighting Style Shang was Mulan’s tutor for anything to do with physical fighting. He taught her how to wield a sword (which is her favourite weapon to use in battle), shooting arrows and all of her martial art skills. She is well exercised in all three of these fighting techniques, therefore resulting in her using physical fighting more often than magic. However, she has begun attempting some spells. She usually learns the spells from stolen – uh, borrowed – books that Chel owns. She wasn’t any good at it until Ariel gave her some tips on how to reach her ‘inner magic’. Mulan now uses a bracelet that her Great-Grandmother gave to her to summon her powers. This is because she had her first vision when she received the bracelet, and she must concentrate on the theme of death in order to reach her inner magic. Her Inner Magic is only triggered by death, but Mulan doesn’t know why. Relationships with others Mulan is always keen to make new friends and help out people. She's loyal and promises to keep to her friends' side. Here are the relationships she has with some major characters in the RolePlay - in no particular order: *[[Megara |'Megara' ]]– Doesn’t know her that well, but does like her due to Meg being Melody’s sister. She thinks that Meg should see a doctor due to her worsenning condition. *'Anya' – Doesn’t know her that well. Wants to get to know her, though. *'Pocahontas' – Likes Pocahontas. They both helped Peter kiss Jane for the first time, so the two grew a small bond from that experience. *'Giselle' – Still doesn’t know her that well, but has spoken to her before. *'Peter' – Mulan and Peter know each other very well. She is quite protective of him, but finds his reluctance to be with Jane somewhat frustrating. Still, she cares for Peter as if he were a younger brother of hers. Mulan nicknamed him Peter Sully after they both got covered in blue paint and pretended to be Avatars. *'Cale' – Mulan thinks Cale was a bit cruel to Odette, but does admire his strength. The two actually danced at the Ball, and she found it very nice of him to offer himself to dance with her. She somehow understands why he changed teams and doesn’t think that anyone should be angry with him about his choice. *[[Milo|'Milo']] – Thinks he’s very kind and sweet. She thinks his compassion to others is very admirable and also finds his nerdy tendencies quite cute (as in, puppy-dog cute, not romantically xD) *'Odette' – Is supportive of her and is a good friend of hers. However, she does believe that one or two of her choices were not very good ideas – mainly the ones involving Dali. Nevertheless, Mulan is loyal to their friendship and does not question her choices due to this reason. *'Duchess' – Likes Duchess and finds her very friendly and kind. She also thinks that the positive attitude that Duchess always has is definitely needed to lessen the amount of depression that the Knights are thrown into now and again. *[[Rapunzel |'Rapunzel' ]]– She thinks Rapunzel is very kind-hearted and is very loyal to her. She hates to see Rapunzel in a depressed state and always attempts to help her out, giving her supportive words and hugs whenever the Knight of Falia feels down. She also thinks that Drunk-Punz is quite amusing, though does worry that she may get herself into trouble if she is drunk in a dodgy situation. Mulan calls her 'Punz' for short. *'Katara' – Mulan thinks Katara is a great, honest fighter. She admires Katara’s Waterbending abilities and also thinks her and Aang’s relationship is very cute. Personality-wise, Mulan thinks that Katara is friendly and loyal. Mulan nicknamed her Kat. *'Dimitri' – Doesn’t know him too well, but would really like to know more about him. *[[Ariel|'Ariel']] – Ariel taught Mulan how to reach her Inner Magic and she is very grateful for that. Mulan thinks Ariel’s kind nature is very sweet and wishes that she could be as independent without a lover as her. Mulan calls her Ari. *'Alice' – The first Knight she met (if I’m correct…), Alice and Mulan get along well together. Mulan thinks Alice is very mature for her age and is surprised by how well she can fight. A great memory the two share together is the Plantico incident and Ninja training, which Ariel also attended. *'Kida' – Doesn’t know her very well, but thinks that she is very powerful. Mulan would like to have a talk with Kida one day. *'Chel' – A fellow Knight of Mulan’s, Chel and Mulan get along well with one another. Often, Mulan steals Chel’s magic books and tools to try to practice witchcraft, but this, usually, ends rather badly. Chel’s relaxed, spunky personality that seems immune to ever getting depressed is a relief from all of the drama for Mulan. *[[Aurora |'Aurora' ]]– Mulan really cares for Aurora like a sister. She may not be all that keen on the blood and gore, which Aurora likes to talk about, but she certainly doesn’t feel repulsed by it. Mulan thinks Aurora is a very interesting person and is very supportive and understanding of her. Mulan calls her Rora for short. *[[Melody|'Melody']] – Melody is a bit like a younger sister to Mulan. She thinks that Melody is a very good Knight, but believes that she shouldn’t be fighting against her sister. Mulan calls her Mel. *'Helga' – Has talked very little to her and finds her quite intimidating. Still, Mulan wants to get to know her better. *'Jim' – PENGUINS!!!! xD Sorry ^^” Mulan thinks Jim is friendly but shy. His loyalty to Alice makes Mulan respect him even though she doesn’t know him that well. *'Jane Darling' – Mulan thinks that Jane is friendly but doesn’t like Jane’s resistance to loving Peter. She also doesn’t agree to Jane’s choice to marry at such a young age. Overall, she does think Jane is nice, but keeps too many secrets from Peter. *'Jane Porter' – Mulan thinks that Jane is very kind. Jane comes across as clever and very caring for her friends. Although she doesn’t agree to Omar being her soulmate, she doesn’t think that that’s a good reason to dislike her. She’s also curious about why Milo suddenly disappeared when Jane arrived on the scene. (Well, Mulan obviously doesn’t know who Jane really is xD) *'Aang' – She doesn’t know him that well, but does like him nonetheless. Aang and Katara’s relationship is, what Mulan would deem, a perfect one. She thinks that Aang and Katara belong together and that he is a very boyfriend to her. *'Ashi' – Mulan likes Ashi, although, when they first met, him and her were fighting against one another and Mulan may have accidently called him a b*tch. Mulan likes how loyal Ashi is to Jane and thinks he is quite noble. She is worried about his predicted death, as well. *'Shang' – Well, as patently as it may seem, Mulan loves him. She cares for him so deeply that it reaches the point of obsession. Shang loved her back, removing his stern and cold mask for her. However, he is easily thrown into a state of confusion and anger, which he ended up in after Mulan told him about her visions. Although their relationship appears to be over, Mulan refuses to believe that the two can never be together again. *[[Flint|'Flint']] – Mulan’s Hellhound. She first thought of him as ‘cute’ and ‘adorable’, but soon added ‘clumsy’ and ‘thick’ to her description of him. She’s like a mother to him: she knows his flaws and skills and, although she can be very strict with him, she cares for the Hellhound, nevertheless. *'Kovu' – Kovu is very laid back, unlike Mulan, and the two haven’t spoken to each other very much. Mulan would like to talk to him more in the future. *'Mowgli '– Mulan really cares for Mowgli. His complicated feelings makes Mulan pity and symphonize for him. If Mowgli were ever in any trouble, Mulan would do all she can to help him. *[[Omar|'Omar']] – Mulan thinks that Omar is the most Badass of all the characters involved with the Knights. She finds his nickname for her (Grasshopper) funny and also loves his jokes. The two get along well. *'Sokka' – Mulan thinks he’s very funny and approves of his and Chel’s relationship. She and him get along well, though they haven’t spoken much. *'Sango' - Mulan really likes Sango after she helped her get some clay for a certain spell. Even though Sango is very shy, Mulan believes that the two could become good friends in the future. *'Kirara' - Mulan was surprised by how kind Kirara was to her. Little does she know that it came from Flint spreading some of the Knight's secrets. *'Oliver' - Her stalker. He beleives that they are brother and sister through their power. Though he may disturb and irritate her, she does somewhat like his company; he's the only person she knows who understands the horror of her visions and vice versa. She wants to help him out of his dark past. *'McGee '- Finds her and Oliver's relationship very cute. She hasn't really spoken much to McGee, though, and would like to get to know her better. The gods *'Dali' - Believes that she was very cruel for offering that deal to Mulan when she knew how it would turn out. She isn’t very loyal to Dali and doesn’t really like her. A vow is a vow, however. * Macalli '– Finds him frightening. The last thing she wants to do is anger him. *'Jesturma – Now likes him, thinking that he is actually a very interesting and kind person. He also somewhat reminds her of someone… *'Falia '– Thinks Falia is very kind and friendly. Trivia *She can speak some Japanese. *Cupcakes are her major weakness - she absolutely loves them. *She often acts like a therapist for the Knights. *She can't cook for her life.